


The Cursed Omega

by melsanity



Series: The Cursed Omega [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Evil Albus Dumbledore, M/M, No Underage Sex, Sub Harry, but what will happen is discussed, underage heavy peting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsanity/pseuds/melsanity
Summary: After Harry returns with a dead Cedric and the Triwizard cup he is told the truth, Dumbledore cursed him to hate Voldemort. Harry and his friends will have to strugle with finding out so much of their beliefs were built on lies. Harry will have to fight to save his family, and learn to love the ones he was always destined to have.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: The Cursed Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546966
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. this is my first published work, and it came out in a bit of a frenzy! The eventual story line will see harry getting together with Tom and Lucius. Please feel free to leave any notes or send me a message!

Chapter 1

“He’s back! Voldemort is alive, he killed Cedric I saw him! You have to believe me professor; Wormtail did it on his orders. He Called Him a spare” Harry was half walking, half being dragged down the corridor by Mad Eye Moody. His bloody arm was still bleeding freely and dripping down onto the stone floor as Harry was sat down on a wooden chair. Moody locked the door and began pacing back and forth in front of Harry, tongue popping in and out of his mouth like he didn’t know it was happening. Harry grabbed onto his bleeding arm, come out of his shocked state enough to feel the pain and notice how odd his professor was acting.

“Professor, all you alright? You do believe me don’t you? About you-know-who?”  
Moody stopped pacing and stared at Harry then, “His name, say it. You know it don’t you?” He walked forward and gripped the chair arms, boxing Harry in.

“Voldemort” Harry said, tentatively, as this strange attitude of Moody’s had him concerned.

“And how did that feel, here?” Moody poked his forehead, “No pain right? Felt just as it would if you said another name?

Now Harry was very confused but he nodded, “that’s right, I didn’t feel any pain.” That was odd Harry thought. His scar had always tingled when he said his name, and the last few months as the tournament progressed it hurt more and more to it. Hell even thinking it seemed to bring him pain. 

“Aha the curse is broken! The lord will be most pleased! Ugh.” Moody took a step back and hunched over as if in pain. The door Rattled as someone tried to get it.  
“Harry!” it was professor Dumbledore. “Stay back from moody, he is an imposter! A crony of Voldemort’s, he will kill you!” Dumbledore was trying to force the door with magic, but for the time being Moody’s spell held.

Panting Moody looked at him pleadingly, “Harry, listen close I haven’t got much time, agh!” Moody’s face was bulging and contorting, polyjuice! Harry recognized the discomfort he had experienced changing back from Crabbe two years earlier. “Our Lord never gave you that scar, you were born with it. Dumbledore cursed you to feel pain and hate for our Lord. You have an entwined destiny, it was foretold!”

The door shuddered and dust puffed out from the surrounding stonework. “What are you talking about, Voldemort killed my parents of course I hate him?” Harry nearly shouted back, standing up, fists clenched to his side. “And just who are you anyhow? I know your polyjuice is wearing off!”

Moody held up a hand, “My name is Barty crouch Jr. I came here to help my Lord break the curse that was placed upon you. Look, I know you have little to no reason to believe me. But you must think back on how strange so much of your life has been? The only child of a prominent wizarding family left to live with such horrid muggles? And the distaste of all things slytherin shoved upon you the moment you were allowed to see your true world, hell how could you even believe that tripe about why Sirius was locked up for so long? All they had to do was give the man some verituserum and the truth would have been known? All of this Dumbledore has done to shape you, mold you into some mindless tool for his own gain!”

With a crack and much dust and debris flying about the door to the professor’s office burst open. Moody-no he is Barty, grabbed Harry and pulled him close. “Speak to the Malfoy boy, he can help you!” Barty crumpled to the floor, Harry looked up to see Dumbledore, the echo of a snarl on his face, holding his wand straight at the man. Barty lay on the floor, skin nearly finished in its effort to return him to his original form. Snape stood behind him, concern clear on his face as he looked to Barty and then to an ominous silver chest resting in the corner.

Snape stalked over to the chest while Dumbledore cast an incarcerous on Barty and turned to Harry, his normal twinkle and grandfatherly smile back in place. “Harry my boy, are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he? This is a very bad man, a follower of You-Know-Who, and a very loyal deatheater who has managed to escape Azkaban as it would appear.” Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “You are very fortunate I was able to get here in time. No doubt he would have seen you killed for his master.”

“Dumbledore, come see who I’ve found.” Snape called over his shoulder, “Hello Alastor. You look a little worse for wear but I’m sure Poppy will be able to sort you out!” Dumbledore called down, chipper as ever. Harry skirted past the bound and stunned Barty to glance between his professor’s shoulders. Down and impossibly far length of the chest was a disheveled version of Moody. Well, he doesn’t look half bad for someone who has spent such a length of time living in a hole.

“Good heavens, whatever has happened here?” Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway. “Come along Mr. Potter,” She held out her arm to Harry, “We best get you along to the hospital wing. Wouldn’t want that arm of your to go septic on us now would we?”

“But what about the professor, I mean the fake professor? What’s going to happen to him?” Harry asked as she steered him out of the room. 

“None of the now Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore will have it all sorted, the aurors will be along in no time and he will be back in Azkaban where he belongs!” McGonagall ushered Harry along straight into the stern look of the mediwitch. Ron and Hermione were standing by the window of Harry’s usual bed, boy where had things gone wrong that he had a usual bed in the hospital wing?

“You know the procedure Mr. Potter, up on that bed before i stick you to it!” Madame Pomfrey pointed to the bed, and knowing she would follow through Harry did as he was told. There was the typical spells to see if there was anything else wrong with him, the hemming and hawing as she tutted over his cut and the remains of the cruciatus. “Well not much we can do for you my dear, bit of blood replenishing and mending up that cut. But that unforgivable you will just have to let its run its course of aftershocks and spasms.” Harry balked at that, “Well young man there is a reason for them being unforgivable just beyond there being painful! Goodness they leave some long after effects and there is nothing to be done for them. I’d recommend you don’t use anything sharp for the next day or so if you can avoid it. I’ve heard tale of those who hurt themselves even worse from a spasm that caught them off guard! Now your friends can visit with you for now, but you are staying here tonight and I mean it!” With that Madame Pomfrey walked off to talk with Dumbledore and let Hermione and Ron come rushing in. 

“Harry are you okay?” Hermione grabbed his hand, “We heard that some mad guy was pretending to be May Eye!” Ron gushed, “There are aurors here right now carting him off to Azkaban! Gosh Harry you always get to do the cool stuff.” Ron ruffled his hair.

“Ha-ha hey knock it off!” Harry laughed, “Listen guys it was crazy, Moody wasn’t really Moody but Barty Crouch!”

“The Ministry official? That’s barmy Harry!” Hermione looked like the worst of social faux pas had been able to hurt her physically.

“No his son Hermione, Barty Crouch Jr! But the weird thing is he said that he was here to break a curse, a curse on me.” Harry looked at them pleadingly. “I mean that’s crazy right? The only thing that’s a curse in my life is Voldemort!”

“Well Harry, and I know this could be just because of whatever Madame Pomfrey gave you, but you just said his name and didn’t even wince. I just mean you’ve been nearly grimacing lately and just now it was nothing.” Ron stared down at harry, eyebrow quirked questioningly. 

“Well that’s true," he said. Harry glanced up and saw the Dumbledore was nearly out of the hospital wing. “Barty said Professor Dumbledore had cursed me and that’s why it hurt, but if that’s true then what does it mean for everything he has ever said to me?” harry looked at his friends, the three of them all worried and now very unsure about so much that they believed to be true.


	2. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden trio have to decide what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and reads so far! I will try and update this as often as i can, but please be aware i don't know when this will be all published as i'm putting out the chapters as soon as i write them.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave a like and any comments bellow!

Chapter 2

He didn’t know what was going to drive him mad first; Ron’s incessant tapping foot as he muttered, “Can’t be right, Dumbledore’s a light wizard. Mum always said so.” Or Hermione and her quill scratching away at the piece of parchment that was beginning to trail off the bed. As soon as Harry had been released from the hospital wing the next morning the golden trio had rushed off to Gryffindor tower, hoping to catch a few minutes alone before their classmates bombarded Harry with questions and accusations.

“Well Harry, you know I’m not one to rush these things,” Hermione began; though of course she wasn’t rushing and decisions since she had enough notes written down to impress even professor Snape. : But maybe Barty was telling the truth. At the very least I can’t see a good enough reason for him to lie.”

“Good enough reason? Blimey ‘Mione all he needs I Harry to distrust Dumbledore and just waltz into the open and deadly arms of You-Know-Who!” Ron jumped up. At least he wasn’t tapping anymore Harry thought.

“But Ron think about it, there are things Dumbledore has done that don’t make sense!” Hermione began pacing the room, parchment trailing her in hand. “I mean I can understand wanting to hide Harry away when he was a baby, but not having anyone check on him? Bloody hell he was living in a cupboard and no one knew for eleven years!” Hermione threw her hands in the air, the parchment smacking Ron in the face. 

“And think about Sirius. He is right about that isn’t he? Dumbledore is an influential and powerful wizard and he didn’t think to get a real trial or veritusearum for Sirius!” Harry thrust his hands into his hair, not the most helpful thing for his bird nest of a ‘do.   
Ron sat back down on the bed with a huff, “Well what do we do? With You-Know-Who back mum will be on lockdown mode, even more than she has been the last few years. Between that and your psycho relatives it will be impossible to get in touch with you Harry.”

Harry frowned, “Well there is that weird thing Barty said, that Malfoy would help.” He glanced at his best friends; neither of them looked like they wanted to resort to that option yet. “I know it’s crazy, but isn’t so much of what we’ve done? The worst that can happen is he mocks us and leaves.”

“Well I’d say the worst he could do is humiliate us and maybe a few jinx’s.” Ron said with a grimace.

“But we’re running out of time until dinner, and after that it will be impossible to catch Malfoy alone.” Hermione said, hands on her hips. “We need to think of some way to get Malfoy alone, and out of the way so Harry can sneak down under his cloak.”

The three of them stared around, how the hell could they get Malfoy away from his cronies? Ron started tapping his foot again and Harry once again was gonna lose his mind. “Well we know he isn’t going to walk off with any of us, but if we can get him near Myrtle’s bathroom we can pretty much guarantee that no one would hear us. Even Moaning Myrtle likes to check in the end of year feast, but most students don’t see her since she tends to hide in the clouds.” Hermione said with such conviction the Harry didn’t even question how she knew all these things.

“That’s all good and well Hermione but we still don’t have a clue about how to get him on his own!” Ron exclaimed, “Malfoy always has at least Crabbe and Goyle with him and with everything that was said yesterday he is sure to have the full fleet of snakes at his side.” Hermione sat down next to   
Ron, hand propping her head as she tried to think. “Maybe we could send him an enchanted note?”

“Um I may have noticed something to do with Malfoy that could actually help.” Harry looked across at them a bit sheepishly. Ron and Hermione gave him ‘the look’, the one Harry knew meant ‘Oh really who could have guessed Harry knew some odd tidbit about Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes, “Well every so often I’ve seen him walk off after a house elf sends him a note. I may have asked Dobby about it and it may have something to do with his father sending him owls at night.”  
Ron and Hermione’s eyebrows were raised, “That’s actually helpful and only a little creepy Harry.” Ron gave him an imaginary toast. Harry threw his pillow at him, “Oh stuff it! Now we have a way to get him out of the great hall without any of his snakes thinking it’s odd. Once he is on the second floor landing we can stun him and drag him off to the bathroom. All the portraits will be down by the great hall or too sloshed to notice, or at least remember enough to tell any of the professors.”  
Harry stood up and walked over to his trunk where it rested against the end of his bed and pulled out his cloak. “Dobby!” with a crack Dobby appeared in front of Harry standing on top of his bed, two mismatched socks he received from Harry proudly displayed on his feet. “Yes master Harry, what can Dobby be doings for you?”  
Harry couldn’t help but grin at the elf, “Hey Dobby, could you get one of the other house elves to deliver a message to Draco Malfoy? Something that will make him think he has a letter from his father in the Owlry.” Dobby clutched his fist to his chest, eyes beaming, “Dobby will be greatly happy to be seeing Master Harry’s plan is being done!” With a little bow to Harry and a quick wave towards Ron and Hermione, Dobby cracked away.

“We better hurry now,” Hermione stood up and pulled on her own cloak, “The elves will have that message delivered quickly and we don’t want to miss our chance. Professor Dumbledore is sure to have at least some ghosts patrolling the halls with the attack yesterday.” She couldn’t help glancing at Harry as she said that. He tried to hide it by turning his head but she could see the tears threatening to fall. “Oh Harry! I’m so sorry you must be feeling awful about everything that happened and here we are, racing off on another wild adventure.” She grabbed Harry up into a sudden hug which Harry reluctantly sunk in to.

“Hermione’s right Harry, I know you didn’t really know Cedric but what you went through yesterday was shite.” Ron rubbed the back of his neck, only half looking at Harry and Hermione, “I don’t mean to be all touchy feely but you can talk to us, well as much as you can before you go back to the Dursleys. And there I go sticking my foot in my mouth again.” Ron stood up and walked to the bedroom door, “There’s no time like the present so lets’ go kidnap Malfoy! We can do all the sappy stuff on the train.” Ron stuck his head out the door and turned back to his friends, “Coast is clear, looks like the house gave up on waiting for Harry to come out of hiding and went to stuff their faces.” His gut gave a great rumble just then, “Which I wouldn’t mind doing but I guess we will have to sneak down to the kitchens after.”

With Harry hidden under his cloak the trio left the tower and started down to the second floor. They were careful to keep to the lesser used hallways but still passed a stray student or two on their way. Some asked after Harry, “He didn’t feel up to dinner, we’re just gonna bring him some rolls and pasties.” Ron fobbed off to them. The rest gave a mixture of indifference to the two or muttered curses under their breath. Harry had to stifle back a few sobs as he heard his schoolmates call him a liar, a murderer, the reason Cedric was dead. Hermione held Harrys hand as they approached Myrtles bathroom but let go as she and Ron ducked behind an alcove out of site. There was silence for a minute but then the faint sound of footsteps could be heard.   
Harry slowly crept closer to the stairs as the footsteps got louder. He was facing the railing as Malfoy reached the landing. With a flick of his wand and a muffled “Stupefy!” Malfoy was suddenly careening face forward towards the steps. Putting his quidich reflexes to good use Harry grabbed the back of Malfoys robe and quickly pulled him into the hallway. Unfortunately it was quite conspicuous for Malfoy to be half floating in the air, his height made it a bit hard for Harry to hold him, so Harry slowly lowered him towards the ground before casting a levicorpus. Glancing back over the staircase railing to make sure no one was nearby or had noticed the slytherins sudden faint.

Once Harry had floated Malfoy into the bathroom Ron and Hermione rushed over and locked the door, no need for a desperate student with a full bladder to stumble across what they were doing. Hermione conjured some ropes to tie Malfoy up as they propped him against the sinks. When everything appeared to be ready Harry pulled off his cloak and cast the counter curse on Malfoy, and was not surprised when the first words out of his mouth were,

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you Gryffindor’s? Going around attacking students like your precious Dumbledore will save you from all your problems.” Malfoy sneered at them, but that was nothing new, disdain and sarcasm coating his words, also nothing new to the trio.

“Look Malfoy,” Harry tugged at his hair, trying to keep the bubbling stress that had been building in the pit of his stomach at bay, “I know you will think this is crazy, and we are sort of here on the word of a mad man, but I have had a hell of a time the last two days and someone seems to think you will be able to help. Someone who has been walking around these past months letting people call him Mad and hardly blinking an eye at it.” Harry pointedly held Malfoys gaze, almost willing him to grasp what he was saying.

Surprisingly Malfoy didn’t have any clever quip to fire back at them; instead he just arched one fine blond brow and asked, “So Potter, what really happened when you grabbed that cup. Awful lot of stories running wild these days, its’ been quite the trial trying to keep abreast of all of them.” And with that his signature Malfoy smirk was back in place. “Come now, do tell Potter. I find I am quite compled to be around you three.”

“Seriously Malfoy?” Harry turned in a circle, staring at the floor and then the snake on the side of the sink. The reminder of all that connected him to Voldemort. “Fine, if you have to know so bad.” Harry fixed his gaze on the little snake; somehow it was easier to talk to then having to look into the eyes of his friends, and not so much friends. “We grabbed the cup, well that is Ced-,” Harry couldn’t help the small gasp at Cedric’s name. “We grabbed the cup and found ourselves in a graveyard with Wormtail and what remained of Voldemort. Wormtail killed Cedric and then he did some kind of spell with my blood and brought back Voldemort, whatever he did let Voldemort touch me. And then the crazy bastard wanted me to try and kill him, so I got us out of there.” Harry had tears trailing down his face as he quickly summed up the events of the graveyard. 

“Well Malfoy, that good enough for you or are you gonna keep on being a git?” Ron grumbled, not happy to see Harry in such pain.  
Draco looked at the trio, his expression changing from his usual smug smirk to one of concern. “So is it broken then, the curse? He could really touch you?” Malfoy asked Harry, and Harry just dumbly nodded back. Who could tell just what the boy was getting at. Malfoy sighed, “Well then Potter, this won’t be easy to hear for any of you, and I doubt you will believe me, but Dumbledore isn’t the scion of the light as he would have you believe.” When none of the trio said anything or pulled a face Draco arched a brow yet again and continued on, “There was a prophecy, not the one you’ve been told no doubt, that a new age would rise. All its signs pointed to it being about you and the Dark Lord.”

“Just how do you know this anyway Malfoy?” Hermione questioned, finally unable to keep quiet anymore. “You could be spouting complete nonsense!”

“Is that so Granger?” Malfoy leveled her with a cool look. “I do realize that this will a bit hard for you lot to grasp, but there is more going on here then you know. Besides there are many things the Purebloods don't let just anyone know.” He turned his gaze back to Harry. “You were never meant to go and live with a bunch of muggles Potter, never mind the lack of care your Dumbledore showed the Heir of Black, but as the only remaining Heir to the Potter Lordship you should have been entrusted to the care of at least one Pureblood family. That they might see you raised among your own kind.” Hermione harrumphed at that notion. “No great disrespect intended Granger, but Potter here as an Heir has much more that he needs to learn before he comes into his inheritance. Hell I’d wager your parents even named a few families they would have been happy to see you raised with in their will.”

Harry just blinked slowly at Malfoy, who he kept thinking of as Draco which was odd after such a short time of them no fighting. But he refocused on the matter at hand. “Well Malfoy I wouldn’t know that would I?”

Horror colored Draco’s face, “What do you mean you don’t know Potter? Ha-Have you never heard or seen it?” Seeing the confusion and hint of despair on Potters face he knew, Harry had never even heard of his parents having a will. Draco suddenly sat up straighter and raised his chin, “Well that settle is Potter. After we leave the train I shall see to it that you hear your parents will.”

“Oh really Malfoy, and just how are you gonna do that when he has to go off with his relatives?” Ron questioned him, finally feeling like he had something to be haughty over Malfoy for.

“My Father will escort us you clod.” Malfoy said, with very little malice, “and I realize what you are thinking but I swear upon my family name my father will not harm you and will do all within the power of our family name to keep you safe.” He finished with a flourish, as such you would think he was standing above them all and not seated on a somewhat grimy bathroom floor.

Harry sighed and looked at him steadily, “And just why do you think you can promise that?”

“Because I have no doubt that after that prophecy came out my family was added to the list your parents would send you to in their will.” Draco said calmly, and then stood up as Harry did away with the ropes binding him.

“Well then Malfoy, I guess we better start calling you Draco because tomorrow will be a long day.” Harry stuck out his hand to Draco, and with Ron and Hermione watching in silent awe (and perhaps a small bit of fear) the two shook hands.


	3. The Train

“Harry, Hermione! Over here, we’ve got a cabin all prepared.” The twins were standing guard over a train compartment and were doing their best to keep out the riff raff who wanted one more glance at the tri-wizard champion or the fearmongeror who got Cedric killed. Since the end of the tournament the twins had been doing their best to fight for Harry’s good name, he refused any of the money they had won so they were trying to repay him in other ways.

“Oy what about me? We all come out of the same woman and this is what I get?” Ron called out, only half filled with outrage. The trio walked down the corridor and into the safety of the compartment, which the twins quickly shut the door to. 

“Ginny is off with her friends” “and helping to distract all those nosy busybodies” “bloody prophet and its tripe”. The twins were speaking in their typical back and forth pattern, but they still had little glints in their eyes for how the habit exasperated Ron. 

Hermione gave the twins a pointed look as she cast a silent bubble charm around the edges of the compartment, you could never be too careful even with Rita Skeeter properly terrified of Hermione revealing her secret. Who knows how many students might be willing to eavesdrop for a few galleons. “Fred, George. You’ve always been very… aware of the goings on we have gotten up to.” Hermione broke off, a puzzled expression on her face. She wasn’t quite sure how to broach the topic with the brothers, how do you explain that your biggest school rival was possibly helping you on an insanely barmy plot of secrecy and lies?

“We’re going off with the Malfoys to Gringots to see my parents will.” Harry shouted, and then gave Hermione and Ron a sheepish grin for his little outburst. The twins said nothing, just quirked their eyebrows in synchrony and gave a little tilt to their heads, waiting for Harry to continue. Harry bit his lip and then plunged in, “Mad Eye Moody has really been a death eater all semester, Barty Crouch Jr., and according to him I’ve been under a curse of sorts’ curtesy of Dumbledore. My parents should have had a living will about who would care for me in the event of their death but I’ve never heard it. Malfoy, Draco that is, has sworn on his name that he and his father will help me hear that will. Ron and Hermione will be coming along of course because how much can we really trust Malfoy!” He finished with an out-thrown arm. 

Ron stared at his brothers, neither seamed to move a muscle but he could just tell the two of them were coming to some kind of an agreement. “Right then,” “Best make sure you bring along mum or da,” “You wouldn’t want word to get around that your already being foolhardy,” “rushing off,” “into danger or some such,” “thing.” The twins said with such finality that Harry could almost see it happening. The Weasley and the Malfoy clan calmly walking off to Diagon Alley as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“You really think your mum or dad is gonna be willing to walk of with a Malfoy?” Hermione asked. And she had quite a point, the Malfoy and Weasley family went together like water and oil.

“Well Hermione,” “It’s quite simple you see,” “once they hear it’s about,” “hearing dear Harrys will,” “they will jump to see it done.” “Would’ve thought you heard it years ago actually,” “makes old Dumbles pretty suspicious for not having Harry hear it before.” Fred folded his arms and George put his behind Hermione’s shoulder. The twins had only officially presented as alphas a month before but they loved rubbing Ron’s nose in it, they were full blooded adults now. Ron still had two years to wait, as did Hermione and Harry, before he would present as either and Alpha, Beta, or Omega. While all early signs were there he would be an alpha like most of his brothers they still loved to mess with him that he’d come out as a beta and would have to languish with Percy.  
Harry had a slight grin on his face, almost afraid to believe that there were more people who believed him and were giving this crazy theory a chance. “The only thing that we haven’t quite sorted out is how to meet up with the Malfoys without all of Kings Cross watching us. Won’t everyone see if we all go to the same apporation point?”

Hermione turned to George, “Do you boys think everyone will be waiting to see Harry get off the train? If they are we could get him to his relatives for a moment so they could drift off, otherwise I figured we could just wait till no one else was on the platform and sneak out then.” Harry noticed how Ron straightened up as Hermione gave her attention to his brother, hopefully he would come to his senses over the summer and ask her out already. At this rate Ron was likely to attack the first alpha that really went after her, whether he had presented yet or not, Krum had pushed enough of his buttons.

“Leave late,” “smarter move, everyone will figure Harry bolted out.” “And we can pay a quick visit to Harrys relatives and tell them to bugger off,” “If Harrys never heard his parents will we have no reason to think they would send him there,” “It would be like us sending poor Ronikins off to live with Percy.” Fred had hopped up to pinch Ron’s cheeks, which quickly devolved to the twins and Ron squabbling on the compartment floor. Harry and Hermione picked their feet up onto the couch cushions and settled in for a nice amount of time where they could spread out. The brothers always lost track of time once they got into it.

With no end in sight to the siblings play fight Hermione pulled out an overly large tome and Harry decided it was the best bet he had for a good bit of sleep. Nightmares had been coming for a vengeance, and while it was no surprise they were focused on the graveyard, Harry wasn’t waking up scared but sad. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions but he had been feeling so different since the graveyard that he could no longer tell what might be the ‘curse’ and what could just be shock and trauma. Either way he knew that the daylight streaming through the window and the sounds of his friends so close by were serving as a surprising sleeping tonic.

Harry woke up to Ron flicking him on the shoulder with chocolate frog cards; he had slept right through the trolley visit and apparently the departure of the student body from the train. He could faintly hear the twins in the hallway talking to Draco, they weren’t shouting so all was good for the time being. He sat up and after a quick smirk floating across Ron’s face Harry attempted to smooth out what he knew must be a quite impressive case of bed head. Harry stood and went to grab his trunk but found it gone. He had a slight rush of panic before Ron caught on to where he was looking, “Oh! The twins are playing at butler service and have taken it upon themselves to carry your luggage.” Ron gave a slight bow and half waved half pushed Harry out into the corridor, not time for dawdling when they train attendants would be by any minute to check for forgotten belongings. 

Stepping out in to the hallway Harry saw his ears hadn’t failed him; Malfoy was talking with the twins and didn’t look anywhere near as put out as he would have imagined. In fact he nearly seemed relaxed, as if he was back in the snake den. “Ah Potter emerges at last! I was just telling your boys here that they would have been quite successful snakes. Shame we haven’t had the chance to work together before, I can’t claim to have been a happy participant in any of those pranks these past few years.” Draco began walking to the train carriage door, “Well come along now, my father will be questioning my delay. Don’t want him storming in here thinking we have gotten into a fight.”

The group strode out of the train to see Lucius Malfoy standing a few meters from the rest of the Weasley brood. He looked like he really was about to get on the train and drag Draco out himself any moment now. It was hard to spot from a distance but he was definitely shocked to see them all come out together. Harry was looking to see if he showed any signs of hostility, after all Lucius had been in the graveyard that night. Instead Lucius looked relieved to see his son with the Gryffindor’s.

Ginny was standing with her parents, who definitely looked confused to see the group walking across the platform. Fred and George walked over to their parents to explain the situation while Draco did the same with his father. The trio waited in the middle, each trying to reassure the other that this was going to work. Harry was rocking back and forth trying to mentally prepare for what was to come. Either there would be no will and he would be headed back to the Durselys, who would be exceedingly angry with him for causing them to waste gas, or there would be a will and so much he knew would be over.

The two Malfoys began to walk over to the trio, and Molly watchful as ever quickly started over to join them as well. No one said anything as the adults came together, it was clear that neither the Weasleys nor the Malfoys knew how to proceed. Harry noticed the near about everyone was watching him, though Ginny was decidedly keeping a sharp eye on Lucius, no doubt making sure he didn’t have any other evil notebooks hidden about. “Well, um, that is, hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy.” Harry cleared his throat. “Uh I’m not sure how much has been explained but the sum up is my parents might have left a living will at Gringots but I’ve never heard it. Draco has offered his family assistance in getting through the hoops to hear it.” Harry looked back and forth between the Weasley parents faces, Ron had made it sound like this was going to be a hard fought conversation. 

Instead Harry was quite shocked when Molly pulled him into a fierce hug. “Oh Harry dear! I had never dreamed you wouldn’t have heard your parents will!” She pushed Harry back a bit to look at him and then pulled him back in again, just as tightly as before.  
Mr. Weasley grimaced and pulled at the floppy hat he had on, “If Mr. Malfoy has been so gracious as to offer his help at the bank then we see no reason to refuse. We would like to see you all there and if we’re able to, with your permission of course Harry, listen in to the reading.” Arthur looked now at Lucius, waiting to see just what he would say about all of this.

Lucius had both of his hands resting on top of his silver snake headed cane, which Harry knew from experience carried his wand. He was holding himself with a calm reserve and as he began to speak he kept that cool as a river feeling in his words. “As my son has clearly explained this is a matter of utmost importance as the upbringing of one of our own has been endangered.” Lucius said imperiously. “While we may have had our disagreements in the past I feel this is a matter where the priority is the truth above our own feelings. All the same I would like to offer my deepest apologies for the cruelty I have offered to you and your family over the years. Especially to you Ginevra for the tragedy that came about two years ago, I did not understand the danger that lurked within.” Lucius did look genuinely, well embarrassed at least, as he recalled some of the more notable interactions of the past.

“I have a feeling Arthur, that what we are going to hear today will be bringing our beliefs to more of a similar nature. As such I hope we can see what reparations may be in order to restore our familiarity of old.” Lucius held out his hand to Arthur, who gave a glance to Ginny and Molly. The two women nodded, sorting this out and helping Harry was enough for them to agree to letting bygones be bygones.

“Now then if this is all sorted, how about we see ourselves over to Gringots while there is still daylight about?” Draco quirked an eyebrow at the adults and once it looked like no one would be arguing that decision he began walking towards the apparition points. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. This was it, they were off to Gringots.


	4. Gringots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay gang this is a bit of a long one, Harry is about to find out some truth!  
As always comments and critiques are welcome!

There weren’t many people in the bank as they all walked in. Harry was following the Malfoys as they bypassed the regular queues that were stationed around the bank to see a teller as they strode over to a goblin seated near the far back of the lobby. A little silver plate on the top of the desk read “Accounts and Affairs personal; F. Z. Hargrozz” The goblin seated there looked just like all the others scattered about the room. Tufts of grey hair sprouted off the side of his hear, a sharp hooked nose held up gold rimmed glasses, and a quill longer than Harrys arm was held in spindly hands with meticulously maintained and pointed fingernails. Hargrozz did not look up from whatever paper he had in front of him until Lucius gave an “ahem.” The goblin put down his paper and asked, “What can we be doing today for you Lord Malfoy.” As polite as the words were nothing about the goblins expression or demeanor suggested he felt any reason to be polite or overly kind.

Not looking the least bit miffed Lucius introduced their little group, “We are here in regards to the will and testament of Lord and Lady Potter.” At this Hargrozz leaned forward a bit, while he did not glance around the next words he spoke were in a more hushed tone.

“The will in question has been placed under a lock of security, to only be opened at the bequest of the heir as requested by the executor one Albus Dumbledore.” Hargrozz looked at their group, “Do you have either such person present Lord Malfoy?”

Harry stumbled forward, helped along a bit excessively by the twins who put their beater strength to use to get Harry to the front of the group. “Ah yes, I’m present.” Harry found himself standing rather close to Lucius and was distracted by a moment by the oddly enticing musky sent that was wafting off the older wizard. Hargrozz just stared at him, “Oh and I would like to hear my parents will please.” This seemed to be what the goblin was looking for as at this he stepped down and with a withered hand beckoned the group to follow him.

Harry was almost expecting them to be led to the small carts that would lead them down under the city; instead they walked through a weaving series of corridors that had no real distinguishing features. After ten minutes in which Harry would have sworn they passed the same door five times Hargrozz at last stopped at a plain door and pressed his hand to the center of it. An elaborate swirling design glowed out from the center of the door which then swung inward granting them entry. Trailing after the goblin Harry found himself seated in a plain chair on one side of an elaborate oak and iron desk, Hargrozz seated in a high and richly jeweled chair opposite.

“Mr. Potter, and guests, I am of the understanding that you have come here today in order to hear the will left by your parents. I shall need a small blood sample to prove authenticity of your identity.” With this he held out a small circular device made out of gold, “If you could place your thumb in the indent here we shall see about proceeding.”

Harry glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who gave him a little smile and nod; this was a safe and normal request apparently. He reached his hand out and placed his thumb into the center depression, letting out a sharp yip and as something in the device gave a swift jab into the meaty pad of his thumb. The goblin pulled back the device and set it on the desk, Harry’s small drop of blood seeping into the whorls. Harry popped his thumb into his mouth as it clicked and glowed away, sheepishly taking the handkerchief Hermione provided.

A soft green glow emanating from the device was the only sign it had finished, “Congratulations Mr. Potter you are who you say you are.” Hargrozz stood up from the desk and walked over to one of the many cabinets in the office. Placing the device into a notch on one cabinet the drawer opened, moving out so far that those standing had to part to let it pass. At last it had gone far enough and a second internal compartment was in front of the waiting goblin. There was a soft click and a lid opened enough for Hargrozz to reach in and pull out an orb that looked similar to the balls scattered in Trelawney’s classroom. 

“Mr. Potter, do you want this played before all members present?” Hargrozz paused as he settled the orb on a stand next to the desk. Harry looked around at the group standing behind him. He may not know all of them that well, the Malfoys were shinning examples of that, but they had all taken him in and had listened to him when this odd occurrence started. Harry nodded at Hargrozz, and the goblin waved a hand over the orb. Harry almost started to cry as the voices of James and Lily rang out clear. 

“I Lilly Potter,” “And I James Potter,” “Do hereby decree this as out living will.” Harry listened as his father voice took the lead, “In the result my death I bequeath the entirety of my estate and titles to my only child and heir, Harry James Potter.” “And in the result of my death I bequeath all my earthly possesions to my son, Harry James Potter.” Lilly added. James continued, and Harry could almost hear the smile in his voice, “in the event both of us shall pass all of our possessions, titles, properties, and monies are to be given to our son. We have left our son with his own vault but in this case he shall be given the keys to all of our others one he has begun his schooling at Hogwarts or earlier as determined by his guardian. Our good friend Sirius Black is his godfather and as such is our first choice for the guardianship of Harry. In the event Sirius cannot care for him we would see Remus Lupin, our other friend care for him. He is god with children and his love of knowledge would be a good influence for our little boy. If neither of them can care for Harry then we would look to the Longbottom’s or the Malfoys.” There was a small gasp from the crowd as they heard James say this. The voice of Lilly came in then, “We realize this might be a bit of a shock for the Malfoys name to come up but as cousins of Sirius we have heard much about how they behave behind closed doors and their respect of the old ways. We know there are many good family’s in the order as well and if need be we would ask that they assist whoever would be raising our boy. Lastly I would like to add that under no circumstance should my sister and her husband be given the responsibility of raising Harry. Petunia has always been a jealous and spiteful girl and I wouldn’t trust her or her brute of a husband to be kind to my boy. We have named Albus Dumbledore as executor of this will should he out live us and leave to him the responsibility of ensuring Harry gets the best upbringing and any monies or goods being used by those who might need it.” “Harry son,” James came on, “if you are hearing this we want you to know that we love you so much. Whatever house you get sorted in to, whatever your second gender may be, whoever you love, we will always love you so, co much!” there was a static buzz and click as the orb fell silent.

Harry sat in the chair, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He had never heard his parents speak before, the prior incantatum not really counting as the same. Hermione felt no reason to be reserved and threw her arms around Harrys shoulder, “Oh Harry, are you all right? How wonderful to be able to hear them though!” She was crying a bit herself but wanted to see Harry cheered up.

Wiping his cheeks Harry hugged Hermione back and then turned to Hargrozz, “Has anyone else ever listened to this will? Or has it just been sitting here for fourteen years?”

The goblin gave a little smile, “An excellent question Mr. Potter, this has been listened to before by the executor. Just under two hours after the death of your parents.” Now the gasp that came out from the crowd was far from silent. Fred and George had to catch their mother as she swooned, and Draco had such a grip on his father’s arm that Ron thought his nails might tear through the expensive robe.

“Then how did this happen?” Harry said gazing at the floor, his voice a harsh whisper as if he had been screaming. “How could Dumbledore leave me with the Dursleys knowing my parents’ wishes?”

“If I might make a suggestion Mr. Potter,” Lucius interjected, “Mr. Hargrozz is there an account manager for the Potter estate? I believe it would be wise to find out the state of his accounts, and who may have been accessing them.” Lucius didn’t seem to notice that he had placed a hand on Harrys shoulder as he spoke. Hargrozz walked over to another door, a much shorter one than the one they entered through, and stuck his head out into the hallway. It was hard to hear but Hargrozz was definitely speaking, though precisely what he was saying was unclear as it was in Gobbledygook the goblin language.

“The account manager shall be here in a moment, make yourselves comfortable.” With a snap seven more equally uncomfortable chairs came up around the room. Mrs. Weasley who had been roused by her boys settled in to one, and then reached into her handbag and pulled out a pot of steaming tea.

“I don’t know about you Harry dear, but I could do with a spot of Earl Grey.” Mrs. Weasley pulled out a few bits and bobs from her bag and began transfiguring them into cups. Fred and George ‘helped’ by turning a few fluffier bits into more eccentric cups for the trio to use. Draco looked tempted to grab one but the concern that it would spit the tea in his face held him back; he just grabbed a typical cup that Mrs. Weasley had conjured.

Harry sat in the chair, slowly slouching into himself, not noticing the cup of tea Ron pressed into his hands. His mind was racing, but the track it was on was a loop. It just kept circling; Dumbledore knew my parents will, he sent me to the Dursleys, I was never supposed to live in a cupboard, Dumbledore knew…  
He was startled out of his rut, as were the others standing around him from their hushed conversations, when a goblin that looked at least a hundred years older than the one sitting behind the desk flung the door open. The goblin was carrying a stack of folders and papers two feet tall, which he settled on the desk before giving Hargrozz a fierce glare until the other goblin vacated the chair for him. Once he had settled he looked down through his glasses at the many wizards standing and seated in front of him, settling on the second time round on Harry. “Mr. Potter, it has been quite a number of years since I have had to open many of these files. Though memory serves that you should have been in to see me far sooner than this.” The goblin quirked an eyebrow at Harry like he was a naughty child. Hermione went to interject on Harry’s behalf but before she could more than open her mouth the goblin was continuing.

“However it has been brought to my attention that the executor of the will in relations to these accounts has been neglectful at least in these regards. Now it is growing rather late and as this is not a formally scheduled meeting I would like to keep this brief. I am Ragorck, Senior Accounts Management in charge of numerous of our most prestigious accounts as I am sure Lord Malfoy can attest.” Harry looked up to Lucius and saw him giving a slight bow towards the goblin.   
“Ragorck, uh as you said we don’t want to keep you waiting. I think the most pressing concern is what has been happening to my accounts all these years; I don’t know anything about any of them except for the one I have a key to.” Harry said. With the goblins sharp gaze fully upon him again he took a large gulp of tea, feeling a bit rude for interrupting.

“There has been a steady rise in gold for most of the accounts, except two, these past thirteen years. Your own school account had been filled with what your parents instructed to be more than enough to fully furnish you through Hogwarts and any academic training you might choose to pursue afterword’s and as such has had no need to be an account that collected interest. The vault 623, willed to be used for the payment of guardianship, which the notes have instructed are to be used to support your upbringing in the case that your host family was in need, has been regularly opened twice a year.” Ragorck unfurled a scroll and floated it in front of Harry. He could see that every six months or so funds ranging between six and eight hundred galleons were taken out. The top of the page noted the key holder as one Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. The balance of the account was now just under half of what it had been thirteen years ago at the current balance of 9,862 galleons. Harry was baffled, what had Dumbledore been doing with the money? It certainly hadn’t found its way to him during his childhood. 

Drawing Harrys attention back to the situation at hand Ragorck continued on, “As a guardianship account he is justified to withdraw funds as he sees fit, however if these withdrawals have been fraudulently withdrawn we could see about issuing a hearing to determine if the key can be revoked and any if any monies are owed back. That is if Mr. Potter would be interested in such actions?” The goblin paused and waited for Harry to speak.

Harry looked to Mrs. Weasley then, who else could truly understand the emotions he was going through than the woman who had been like a mother to him these past four years. He could see the tears building in her eyes as she continued to drink cup after cup of tea, but the determination and rage as she nodded was clear to see. Harry turned back to Ragorck, “What do we have to do to get this started?” Harrys mind was racing but this was something for him to focus on, a target as it were to center on. 

Ragorck gave a vicious grin, “All we need is your signature here to begin proceedings, Mr. Potter. We take theft very seriously here within these walls you will find.” He pulled a scroll out from the top of his stack, giving Harry and inkling that while Ragorck may have had his hands tied by red tape he had been doing his job and keeping tabs on his family’s accounts. Lucius pulled the scroll over without even a word and carefully read it over, with his family name and honor on the line Harry found he held no doubt in the opinion the older man would give. And Harry realized he found himself a bit distracted by the smooth line Lucius robe was forming over his back, and backside. A flush breaking out on his cheeks Harry tore his eyes away and praying no one had noticed he took another gulp of tea, now rather cold and unpleasant. Lucius passed the paper over to Harry and handed him an elegant silver tipped quill, “Everything is in order and ironclad. Full goblin gold protection in establishing reparations in the event a case of theft is proven, with the inclusion of a high goblin court to establish any wrongdoings. In the event no fraud or theft can be proven there will be a fee of five hundred galleons and seventy-two sickles. All quite standard, I would recommend proceeding. I realize you may see some prejudice in my opinions of the man but this is something we can discuss on another occasion.” Lucius was leaning in to Harry as he pointed to the key lines written on the page, a few wisps of the alphas hair floating across Harrys face. With Lucius quill in hand Harry signed his name to the bottom of the scroll, the trial for Dumbledore was on.


	5. To the Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos, hope you like this one! Slowly but sureley Harry is learning more about himself. As always let me know any thoughts in the comments below!

Less than half an hour later the mismatched group was walking out of the maze of Gringots lower levels. Harry had an official appointment for a full review of his accounts, Ragorck made it clear that going forward all meetings short of emergencies should be pre-scheduled. He was expected back at the bank on August second at ten in the morning, and was warned that this would be a much longer session than there haphazard meeting today. He had a condensed set of documents giving a short overview of which vaults and properties he owned. Before Harry could cross out from the darkened entry way back into the well-lit grand hall Draco gripped his elbow. Harry turned to see Draco, his father a few feet away giving them the illusion of privacy.

“Listen Potter, I get that all of this has been a lot. And I can’t expect us to all mend our feelings about each other overnight, but I want you to know I mean this. I know I have been quite the prick to you lot, but I’d like to change that. Feel free to send your owl my way; I’m sure there is much we will have to discuss over the summer. Mother loves to entertain and I’m sure she will be thrilled to have some fresh faces over to the manor.” Draco had his hands fisted in his pockets, Harry wondered if Draco was nervous, but he had an honest and determined expression on his face.

Harry nodded and put out his hand, he had a feeling Draco appreciated the old fashioned handshake approach to friendship. He wasn’t disappointed as Draco shook his hand, a slight brightening to his features. Ron and Hermione stepped up behind Harry, “Well I’m sure my brothers will put you through the bludger run for all of us, but I suppose we can let them have their fun.” Ron clapped Draco’s shoulder. Hermione leaned forward, “I trust you remember Malfoy that I don’t need my wand to take care of you?” Draco grimaced and gave a quick nod. Hermione nodded back, “Well that’s settled then. Now I need to say my good byes before my parents have the Aurors take up a search for me.”

Hermione snatched Ron and Harry up in a fearsome hug before saying her farewells with the rest of the Weasley’s and dashed out into the street to summon the Knight Bus. While Hermione was exiting Lucius stepped forward and addressed the group as a whole, “This has been a most enlightening afternoon. I am sure my wife would love to see our old families come together again. We would be honored to have all of you over for tea in the near future.” Lucius gave a short bow forward to them all, the deference shocking Arthur, after which he departed with Draco to one of the nearby Floo’s.

“Well then, come along boys. No need to dawdle! We best be getting home and seeing about having Bill pop in soon as he can!” Molly ushered the family and Harry over to the Floo’s as well, making sure Harry said The Burrow very clearly. Harry didn’t know if he would ever live that down. After starting the investigation into his vault and Dumbledore’s use of it Hermione had brought up the supposed curse that had been on him. Ragorck only seemed a bit shocked to hear this may have happened and suggested that they employ the service of a medi healer and a curse breaker to see if they could see any lingering effects upon his person.   
Molly had immediately questioned out loud if that was something her Bill could do, Ragorck shuffled through a rolodex on the desk that Harry would have sworn had an unending stream of new info cards rolling by. After a moment the goblin pulled out a card and held up a magnifying glass and declared Bill would be capable. Harry had left with a mailing address to send a letter to where they could request a discreet medi witch or wizard to assist in the search, investigation what have you. They had also decided that in the meantime it would be best for Harry to go home with the Weasleys. 

Harry followed Rom up to his, now temporarily their, room to put everything down. Molly said they could go over things tomorrow and Harry for one agreed. He was exhausted. Harry wolfed down the steak and kidney stew and was nearly asleep by the time the pudding was being served. His mind was going back and forth between the conversation flying across the table and the numerous letters he had to write and send out in the morning. They had to contact Bill and see when he could get back, hire a medi witch, contact Sirius (or Snuffles) so he can know what’s going on, and even send one to the Dursleys just in case they were going to call the police or thinking to do anything foolish. Harry doubted they cared in the slightest but it would keep him from feeling so guilty. He also wanted to try and send something over to Mr. Digory. Harry knew that Cedrics death would never be far from his mind, or his dreams.

With a chorus of G’nights from the red heads Harry trudged up the stairs and promptly collapsed into his bed, with barely enough energy to take off his shoes or change into pajamas before passing out. Harry didn’t hear Ron come in, but he did hear his snoring when he bolted awake in the middle of the night. Flashes of green light and a noseless face jumping between Cedric’s eyes going dark and a sharp pain as his arm was sliced open. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for a little while, Harry reached into the nightstand and pulled out a short scroll and a quill. They still had to write in code, but maybe Sirius would have some ideas or would be able to make his way over.

Snuffles,  
I hope you have been having fun in the park, I have gone off to see the bunnies for a change. There have been a lot of new books and lessons this year, can’t wait to see you so we can talk about all of it. Until we meet again,  
Harry

Sealing the short note with a bit of wax Harry set in on the nightstand to give to Hedwig in the morning. He didn’t feel nearly as tired as before but with the panic from his nightmare passed, and Ron’s oddly soothing snore in the background, Harry found himself slowly drifting off again.  
Harry woke for a second time that day to Ron shaking his shoulder, “C’mon Harry. Mums calling us to breakfast and you know she will release the twins on us if we take too long.” Harry sat up to see Ron shuffling out of the room still in his pajamas, and possibly still asleep. Dragging his hand across his face and then his hair Harry stood up and grabbed his glasses and his note for Sirius off the nightstand. He followed Ron downstairs, peeling away to greet Hedwig where she was roosted with the Weasley family owls. Harry gave her a little scratch under the chin as he tied the note to her leg, “Morning Hedwig. Take this to Sirius after you’ve had some food for me yeah?” Hedwig gave his finger an affectionate nip before she hopped over to the communal food bowl that was in the middle of the perches. 

“Good Morning Harry dear, sleep well?” Molly asked. She was waving over a plate of scrambled eggs to the table, stirring a bowl of porridge on the stove and watching over a slab of bacon frying away. Harry sat down next to Ron, who looked slightly more awake, with the twins across the table looking quite clearly like they were going to be playing some kind of prank on their unaware little brother. Ginny was already almost finished with her breakfast and was soon after running off to her room before her mother could get her stuck on a job early. 

Harry was enjoying the soft chatter that was flowing through the room, such a nice change from his normal first day home for the summer. The noise did go up when Ron ran screaming from the table, a jelly spider wobbling across his plate and out of his eggs. Fred and George were howling with laughter, which were soon turned in to yelps as their mum sent stinging hexes their way, “Honestly boys you can’t even go one day without causing some kind of havoc?”

“Now Mollywobbles it is only the first day back, let them have a bit of fun.” Arthur cajoled from his seat at the head of the table. He had spent the latter half of his breakfast working on a letter to Bill and one to the medi witch company, “No need to work yourself to death already Harry, you just enjoy your breakfast and leave it to me.” Arthur was slowly working through his second helping of breakfast as he read through the daily prophet, how else do we know the rubbish they are spreading being the argument there.

Harry gathered up his plate and took it to the sink, charms already in place to clean them up, then snagged a bit of parchment and quill and sat in the living room. He didn’t really know what to say to the Dursleys, couldn’t really tell them the whole truth. They didn’t know just how much contact Dumbledore or his folk may have had with the Dursleys over the years or if they would contact him after Harry hadn’t shown up. Harry decided a simple but clear note would have to do, hopefully the Dursleys would read and not just burn it like all the others years ago.

Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley,  
I am safe and well and will not be joining you for the summer this year. Sorry I couldn’t get this information to you sooner.   
Farewell,  
Harry Potter

It was more than brief but Harry had no pleasantries to exchange with them. Harry set the sealed up scroll next to the jar of owl treats, all of the owls were out and it would be a few hours before Hedwig would be back. Hoping Ron would have calmed down, and that Molly wouldn’t have her list of chores ready just yet, Harry dashed up the stairs to their room. Ron was inside, dressed but with a bit of egg stuck in his hair. “Can you believe it ‘arry? They know how much I hate spiders and yet they still do this to me!” Ron flopped down on his bed, “That’s it; they must be out to kill me. With me out of the way they will be the youngest boys again. It all makes sense Harry, trust me.” Ron flung a hand across his face, which flew back up when Harry back flopped across his stomach.

“It’s true Ron, I didn’t know how to tell you this but there are simply too many boys. We planned it to be a heart attack by fear of spiders, but I guess suffocation will have to do!” Harry rolled over with a pillow in hand and smacked Ron in the face. The two fell to the floor as Ron fought back, knocking into Harry with a Chuddley cannons blanket. They fell apart a few minutes later when Ginny burst in, “Will you two knock it off? Mum’s only going to give us a grace period for a little while! Honestly boys are so stupid!” Ginny shut the door, not quite a slam but definitely with force, and the two dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

Harry ran his hand through his hair and started to change, “What do you think we will have to do? Not more gnome hunting I hope!” Harry and Ron both shuddered, the memory from just nine months back bringing phantom pains of little teeth biting their fingers.

“Well mate, what about all them papers you got from the bank? I bet you could fob off for a week with those at least.” Ron picked up the folder that was lying on top of Harry’s trunk, passing it over once Harry had his glasses back in place. 

“I guess I had better take a bit of a look over all this before that meeting.” Harry sat on his bed, Ron joining him, and opened the folder. There were just three sheets of paper inside, with a quick glance Harry could see that the first one had basic names and titles, the second looked to be related to finances, and the third properties.

Harry James Potter; Heir of James and Lilly Potter, Heir apparent of Sirius Black  
Lordships known; Potter, Black, Pervell  
Born son of an Alpha, James Potter, and Beta, Lilly Potter nee Evans

Harry Potter vaults and monies  
Vault 687; money for personal use for schooling  
Vault 623; money for the support of the child in event of parents’ death  
Vault 522; Fleamont Potters’ interest account, established upon the sale of his hair supplement  
Vault 38; Pervell family vault, keys to the vaults of Ignotus and Antioch Pervell  
Total monies known at 67 million galleons, 3800 sickles, and 24 knuts

Properties  
The Old Clodwing, Pervell property, Inverness Scotland  
The Potter house; Godric’s Hollow, England  
Lorespun Manor; Pervell property, Bath England  
Black Family home; location unknown  
Black Manor; London England  
Black Summer home; Panarea Italy

“Blimey Harry! We knew your parents were well off but how in the hell did they get this much?” Ron was staring at the paper amazed.  
“I don’t have a clue, it’s not like they were working for ages or anything. But maybe much of it comes from whoever these other people are. Have you ever heard of the Pervells?” Harry looked at Ron.

“No but we can ask mum and da’, but if they don’t know I’m sure Hermione could dig something up. Woman’s like a bloody hound when she wants to know something.” 

“Better not let her catch you saying that Ron, who knows what odd hexes she has picked up over the years.” Harry bumped his shoulder into Ron’s, “But at the least we can go down and see what anyone might know. We’ve got a few weeks before that meeting at the bank and I’ve got the feeling Ragorck will be impressed by someone like Hermione. Someone who comes in with a plan.


	6. The Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the delay, lots of late nights have kept me away from the keyboard! As always i hope you enjoy, feel free to let me know what you think, and i will do my best to have the next chapter out soon!

Molly insisted that Ron and Harry help out with a few chores before any sort of ‘odd questions and characters’ were brought up. While Harry wasn’t thrilled to be mucking about in the garden, which thankfully didn’t have any gnomes at this moment, he couldn’t deny the slight tinging warmth at having such a silly little family moment. Merlin knows it was never fun doing chores at the Dursleys, but here he doesn’t have to worry about keeping as quite as a church mouse. Here in the Burrows garden digging up weeds, surrounded by red heads who were tossing about clods of dirt (but not the weeds, mum would kill us for messing that up) Harry could feel the simple joy in the air. No one would be hurt for real if they messed up, and it was downright expected that all of them would be traipsing back through the house covered in dirt.

“Hey Harry, do you feel like a curse has been lifted from you or any different?” Ginny asked. She was elbow deep in what Harry would have called a mud pit in the center of the garden, but Ginny claimed it was a wallow spot for the Wandering Cactus which only occasionally wants water but likes to choose when it has access to it.

Pausing from pulling up a particularly stubborn weed Harry rested back on his haunches, “Honestly Gin, I don’t know. I mean I fell a little lighter, but there is this pit in my gut. I can’t stop thinking how it’s my fault Cedric is dead. Sure I could have let him go alone, or we could have been stopped by an imperiod Krum. Hell there was just a one in five chance that he would even make it to the center of that stupid maze, but he did it. We both did it.”

“Harry, mate, I don’t know how many times we will have to tell you this but I won’t stop till I get it through your thick skull,” Ron bumped his shoulder playfully into Harry’s, “But what Pettigrew did, what You-Know-Who has done, none of it is your fault. Besides the two of you showed how great Hogwarts is, that we can put forward a scrawny little forth year and still take down their top students!” Ron pulled Harry in for a brotherly dirt covered nuggie. The twins saw fit to join in and tackled the pain out of the garden onto the expanse of lawn. Ginny, seeing the roughhousing as an excuse to call it quits for the day, walked off to the water pump and clean herself off. When the last of the mud was off her arms Ginny looked over and saw the four still rolling about in the dirt, small hexes flying about when one sent hovering clods of dirt into the clothes of another. The twins might have presented as Alphas but they still acted like kids as often as they could. Rolling her eyes Ginny filled up a bucket with some clear, fresh, and horrendously cold water, and sent it hovering above the boys. “Boys!” Ginny called out in her best Molly Weasley impression, “If we are all done how about we get cleaned up hum?” and with that she overturned the bucket dumping the water all over the boys and raced off into the house. While she might still get hexed inside she knew none of them would dare invoke their mother’s wrath by flinging mud and dirt about.

Sputtering Harry stood up, ready to follow Ron after Ginny into the house, when two arms linked with his and held him back. “Now then Harry,” “Best to let the little ones have their fun yeah?” the twins spun Harry around and soldiered on to a bench close by. “We haven’t had the proper chance to thank you yet,” “We did come away with enough gold to but our plans to use after all,” “with no short change of thanks for you for helping that is,” “which is why we have a proposition for you.” The twins looked at each other over Harry’s head, George giving a nod to Fred who then pulled out a paper from his pocket.

“Now we know you don’t want to split the money,” “generous little lord you are (Fred was grinning like the dickens to that bit of information) who won’t take it,” “but we have come up with an idea you might be amenable to.” They unrolled the scroll ‘Weasley Wizard Wheezes; Jokes, Gags, and more for the uncouth’. “With what’s been happening,” “Dark wizards” “Broken curses” “Crazy old men” “So we think that our plan could use,” “A bit of an expansion.”

“Expansion?” Harry interjected, “Before you have even opened shop?” He knew the twins were wicked smart with the things they made, but he didn’t want over ambition to beat them down.

“Smart man you are Harry,” “Knowing we don’t have a store yet,” “But with this prize money,” “We will be able to open a shop on Diagon Alley or even Hogsmeade.” “What we want to bring you in on,” “Is as a consultant of sorts.” “We have been thinking that some new avenues might be open” “New ways we can use our products for these turbulent times” “All we want is to float some ideas by you,” “from time to time,” “maybe brainstorm a little” “that sort of thing” They sat, finished with their pitch and waited to see what Harry would say.

Harry was quiet for a moment, pondering all they had said. It didn’t sound like he would have to be too involved, and the twins would stop pestering him about they help he gave with the money. “Alright, it sounds like a good idea. Shall we shake on it or something?” Harry looked back and forth at the two young alphas around him.

Grinning wildly the twins each grabbed a hand and shook so hard Harry thought his arms might be turned to jelly. “We will have to draw up contracts of course,” “All that boring legal rot,” “But we are glad to have you on board Harry!”

“Oy Harry, you gonna come inside or not?” Ron was leaning out the bathroom window on the second floor to see them.  
“Don’t be mad Ronnikins,” “He can’t help but fall to our Alpha magnetism!” The twins joked as they each tossed an arm around Harry’s waist. Standing up they pulled Harry with them and sauntered into the house, Ron making retching sounds above them. Harry rolled his eyes as they settled in the living room, the twins abandoning him on the family couch in favor of an arm chair decidedly too small for the two of them.

“Now Harry dear, what was it you wanted to ask us?” Molly and Arthur crossed over from the kitchen and sat down on the couch with him as Ron trampled down the stairs.

“There was this one name on the paperwork Ragorck gave me, Pervell. I have some vaults and properties from them but I’ve never heard of them before, and Ron thought maybe you two would have some idea?” Harry tentatively asked.

Arthur scrunched his face up in thought, “Hm well the name isn’t ringing any bells for me. What about you Molly dear?”

Molly looked equally as puzzled, “I know I’ve never met anyone by that name, but it sounds somehow familiar. Maybe something I had read ages ago, back before when I had time that wasn’t filled with keeping this house running.” She ended with a laugh.

“Tell you what Harry,” Arthur said, “When I get back in to work on Monday I will see about taking a trip over to the Records of Life department. I know a few folks over there who wouldn’t mind doing a little odd research for me. Should be able to drum something up, and if there are still questions maybe they will be answered once you go to the vault.”

“That’s right, if it’s one of the last vaults of an old family it might have some heirlooms inside.” Molly added. “Was there anything else?”  
“Well it looks like I have a couple properties; I think I will need to see about how they are holding up once it looks safe enough for me to travel. Speaking of, has there been any news of me not turning up at the Dursleys?”

“Nothing in the paper and of course Dumbledore clearly hasn’t stopped by.” Molly said.  
“Come on Harry, those lazy muggles won’t say anything so long as they can stuff their gobs. Since all that money was going somewhere maybe they have been getting some of it.” Ron added.

There was a screech at the window then, one of the Weasley owls had returned. Arthur retrieved the scroll on its leg and scrounged up a treat for the tired bird. “Ah it’s that medi witch group; they can have someone hear next week on Tuesday or Wednesday. And knowing Bill we should have his response soon enough.” Arthur was quite right as just then an owl looking even more tired, and perhaps just a bit scorched, landed next to the other owl. Arthur was quick and careful as he got the scroll from this bird, who seemed to have taken offense at being sent to Romania. 

Molly snatched the scroll out of his hand as Arthur plied the owl with several treats. “Oh good news! Bill will be here on Monday and he can stay for a whole week! Best tell Percy to clean his room up a bit, Bills room has turned into a bit of a storage room of sorts.” Molly darted off up the stairs, overjoyed to have her eldest back home for a little while.

Harry and Ron smiled little smiles at seeing her so happy. Arthur was busy puttering around with the birds as the twins climbed out of the chair and strolled over. “Well then Harry, “And I suppose Ron can come too,” “We have a few things to show you.” The twins had a slightly manic grin on their faces as they invited the other two up to their room. Harry hurried after them, who knew what crazy things the two had been hiding all year.


	7. A relaxing day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love! I will keep on working to get more out as quick as i can!  
As always your thought are welcome.

Harry was absolutely bushed. They had spent most of the day playing a very intense game of five person quiditch, no seekers or beaters just the quaffle and whatever teams they came up with even in the middle of the game. Add on top the various odd jobs Molly could find for them about the house and helping the twins hide their latest creations from their parents and Harry and Ron had been running about nonstop.

The sun had gone down far enough that the kids all had to consent that they ought to head inside, besides Molly was sure to be calling them in to dinner soon enough. Just as they were pulling off their pads and putting up their brooms Arthur apperated into the front yard, “Hello boys, and Ginny my dear. Harry I was able to get a few answers for you, but ah I smell something fantastic! We can discuss it after dinner alright?”

With that Arthur took off his hat and hurried inside, Harry could faintly here him saying hello to his wife and gushing over the amazing smell of what she had prepared for dinner. Hustling the gang all finished and rushed to the dinner table, careful not to knock over any of the plates that were floating over to the table. Arthur was right about the smell, Molly had made pheasant meat pie with caramelized carrots and spinach puffs to start. Harry could see some kind of pie baking in the oven, considering the season he guessed it was some kind of berry pie. 

Once Molly had taken her seat all out chaos reigned as the twins fought for the best cut out of the pie, Ron took to throwing spinach puffs at Ginny instead of passing them, and an errant hex from Ginny to stop him set the butter dish racing around the table. Harry and Arthur both sat calmly with huge grins at the mess that was surrounding them. Molly was rolling her eyes, but Harry could tell that even she was amused. She let it go a little while longer before throwing out a few well aimed hexes at her kids and a strong arresto momentum at the butter dish. With a pointed look at the suddenly quiet group Molly took a bite of pie and plucked a spinach puff off the table. Normalcy restored everyone began to tuck in and Harry decided to take the opportunity to ask Mr. Weasley what he had found out.

“Ah! Well Harry it was rather fascinating in fact! Mildred, you remember Molly, the hufflepuff girl that had the biggest frog in the choir our first year? Well she has been working in the records department the last fifteen years. And you should see the photos of her boys; no doubt they will be beaters once they are at Hogwarts. You lot should keep an eye out for them!” Arthur was waving his fork about, sometime catching a carrot as he went.

“The point Arthur dear?” Molly stopped him, no telling how long he would go on about Mildred and her family.

“Oh, yes of course! So after a bit of chatting, and the promise that we will have her and Thaddeus over for tea soon, she popped off into the archives and found a few records for me. The archives only go back so far, and the Pervell name hasn’t been used in centuries. There is some note that it is listed in a few books as one of the earliest examples of a line dying out on the male heir side. She was able to tell me that the three Pervell’s were brothers who were alive about eight hundred years ago. The quick perusal she did was enough to see that two of the brothers, Antioch and Cadmus, died within perhaps a year of each other while Ignotus lived well into old age. I know it’s not much Harry, but she said give her a few weeks to do some research and she will see what she can find.”

Harry wasn’t thrilled, but it was more than they knew before. “I wonder why those two died so close together? Maybe there will be something about them in the vault.”

“You know Harry, personal journals were very popular among the affluent back then!” Molly said excitedly. The boys just stared at her, Molly sighed that just a few days in to the summer break they had all relaxed so much that they couldn’t make the connection. “Journals that might have notes about the family, who they were, why you have inherited their vaults.” Molly sat back with a smile, the boys finally catching on.

“Well mum, this has been a thrilling conversation, but I smell a ready to eat pie.” Ginny announced as she walked over to the oven, pulled out the pie, and cut herself a large slice of the bubbling hot pie before she walked off to write some letters of her own.

Nodding in agreement all of the boys, Arthur included, jumped up to grab a bit of the pie before it was gone. “Great pie Mrs. Weasley!” Harry said between steaming mouthfuls. Molly patted him on the shoulder as she went off to start the charms on the dirty dishes, between her own bites of dessert.

Once they were all finished Harry, Ron, and the twins headed up to the twin’s room. The twins wanted to show off, and possibly test a few of the items they wanted to sell in their skiving snack boxes. Once they were all inside Fred cast a simple silencing charm on the room, it would just muffle the noise they made so it wouldn’t be too suspicious. George pulled out a small yellow box out from his trunk, it was just big enough to surround a pear, and set it on the bed next to Harry.

“This is our Skiving Snack Box,” “The perfect supply for the young gentleman or lass that wants to have a bit of fun,” “by playing ill to get out of class,” “for quite a reasonable price might I add.” Fred pulled the front tab to open the box revealing six compartments, each with a two colored candy inside. The candies looked like taffy, well like two different taffies had been stuck together.

“We’ve got puking pasties, fever fudge, nosebleed nougat, and fainting fancies. All of which we tested out at the end of the year with Jourdan, but we had come up with these other two on the train home.” “And that is where you two fine fellows come in.” Ron and Harry were each handed a different candy. Harry’s was half chocolate brown and half white. Ron had a candy that was grass green and yellow. They both went to pop the candies into their mouths but were stopped by the twins grabbing their hands.

“Not so fast by boys,” “You wouldn’t want to go and do that,” “Be right painful for at least half an hour if you do,” “What you want to do is follow our hand color code guide.” They held up the box to show the empty spots where the candies had come out of the box. Each had a checkmark next to one color and an X next to the other. “Start with the checked color,” “And when you’re out of the professors sight eat the other half,” “Be sick just long enough to skive off.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and popped the appropriate half of the candies into their mouths. Harry knew it would be much simpler to go along with things now and ask the twins questions later. At least as long as what they were eating didn’t kill them. Nothing happened for a solid minute; Fred looked like he was starting to get worried that nothing had happened yet, when Ron had a sudden and very loud sneeze. Harry turned to his right to look at him, just long enough to see a huge mucusy green booger dripping out of Ron’s nose, before he doubled over from a sudden headache. He grasped his head, the pain was a bitch but not as intense as the ones he had gotten from Voldemort before. The twins looked thrilled but helped the two younger boys bring the other half of the candies into their mouths.

“What the bloody hell was that!” Ron was aggressively blowing his nose and dabbing at his watery eyes.

“That my dear baby brother,” “Was a Sneezy Sandy, a lovely soft caramel flavor don’t you think?” “And you dear little Harry had the Hot Chocolate Headache,” “We wanted your opinion on the strength of these,” “Didn’t think little baby Ronnikins could handle a headache like you Harry.”

Harry snorted, “Gee thanks I guess.”

“Come on Harry,” “What do you really think about it?”

“Well I guess it came on really strong, it would probably cause someone who isn’t used to headaches to fall on the floor.” Harry slowly chewed on the remainder of his candy; it really did taste like a hot chocolate. “It tastes great though.”

Ron finished blowing his nose and added, “Did you really have to make it so gross? Honestly I don’t know how you two managed to get something that makes so much snot in such little thing.”

The twins highfived and laughed. “That little brother is quite the point,” “Needs to be just awful enough to get out of class,” “But not so bad that it is suspicious”  
“How much are you gonna sells these for?” Harry asked as he was looking over the rest of the box.

“Five Sickles if you just by a piece,” “And a Galleon and ten Sickles for the whole box.” “Got to pay if you want to get away.” The twins pulled two replacement candies out of a pouch and resealed the box. “Oh course as long as you two are testing things for us we can supply you with a few extras.”

Ron leaned back and put his hands behind his head, “Well I suppose something could be arranged. I guess I can help out, but noting with slugs. One time was enough.” The boys laughed as Ron shuddered, glad somethings would never change.


	8. Dinner and a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has arrived and its time to eat! Some intresting letters and an intresting dream also make an appearence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! figuring out how to pull some of these together has stumped me at times!
> 
> As always thanks for all the love and coments!
> 
> For those who celebrate this time of year i wish you the best, and without further adu....

Ron crashed down onto the couch next to Harry, who was seated next to Bill, forcing Ginny nearly off the couch. Molly had made an absolute feast at having her eldest back home; Harry knew this was more food than he would have eaten in a month at the Dursleys. Bill had arrived shortly after lunch and had been easily persuaded into a round of quidditch while his mum was peppering him with kisses and “You should visit more dear!”

“Oh no one makes a better steak and kidney pie than mum!” Ron rubbed his slightly protruding stomach. Harry sniggered; Ron looked like he really did regret that third helping of pie, and maybe the second helping of treacle tart. Bill had regaled them all thru dinner about the more elaborate curse breaking jobs he had had the last few months. Apparently there were quite a number of cursed items in goblin vaults all over the world that had gone haywire in some way.

Currently Bill was talking about a vault in Romania where a multiplier jinx had gone haywire. “The entire wing was filled with faux dragon hide purses. The poor old witch had forgotten she put a jinx on the bag to stop her greedy step-children from making off with the little she had left. Next thing she knew she was pushed into the hall by a wave of bags and she was hardly able to get away fast enough.”

Fred and George fell on the floor laughing, miming a pile of handbags tumbling over each other and pulling Ginny down into the ground with them. The young witch laughed and quickly charmed a couple of bits and bobs to bump into the twins like mini bludgers while she tried to bat them off of her.

“Oh lay off it you two, goodness you’ve been adults for two months now surely you can control yourselves?” Molly was shaking a sudsy spoon at the two from her spot by the sink. Lots of plates to clean and only a few brushes with which to charm to the task.

The twins finally gave in after the quills took to doodling on their faces, and they weren’t exactly doing it gently. “We surrender!” “We surrender!” The twins sat up, Ginny between them, “Please forgive us most gracious sister,” “Let us be forgiven!”

Ginny shoved the clinging twins off her, “Oh calm down! You two a like an excitable pair of pixies!” As Ginny got up there was the soft rapping of a beak upon the window. She went over and let in a magnificent looking great grey owl that had two letters attached to its foot. The owl remained impeccably calm as Ginny took the two notes off its leg, and as it took some treats and water it showed no concern for the other owls perched nearby. Not even concerned about the Weasley family owl, the much older great grey owl Errol, who did look as miffed as an owl could about this stranger in his space. As the owl made no move to leave they took it to mean it must be waiting for some kind of response. Ginny looked at the two notes she was holding, one was addressed to the Weasley household and the other to Harry. Ginny passed Harry his and inspected the seal on the note. It was a flourished M on silver wax, the Malfoy family crest.

“Go on then Gin, what does it say?” Ron asked, not patient enough to wait for Harry to open his.

“The Weasley household is cordially invited to a luncheon on June 18th at the Malfoy manor in Wiltshire, England.” Ginny paused as she unfolded a second small scroll within the note, “As we spoke of at Gringots, my family and I would be most grateful for your presence in the pursuit of repairing our family ties. Narcissa prefers to hold luncheon at 1pm, and there is no need to bring any favors or libations. Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy.” Ginny stared up at her family in shock.

“What the bloody hell have I missed?” Bill looked quite confused, which Harry could understand since as far as Bill knew the families had been at odds for decades.

Harry turned to Bill, “Well it sort of has to do with me. When they heard what had happened they were horrified and insisted that all of us sort out our differences. I think they really do want to mend things. Lu-Mr. Malfoy even helped with getting this whole investigation with Gringots going.”

Bill still looked to be in a fair bit of shock but he reached over had placed his hand on Harry back all the same, “And I intend to fully do what I can to help you sort this out Harry. Just the idea of a curse being placed on a child is horrific enough, that it was done or ordered by someone we believed to be next to Merlin is truly haunting.”

Harry settled against the alphas touch as he looked down at the letter with his name written on its front. Glancing up he saw the younger Weasleys were looking at him and waiting for him to open it, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were bent together in a hushed conversation. Harry looked back down and ripped the letter open at the seal. The letter was written in two sections in elegant but distinctly different handwriting. The first half began,

Mr. H. J. Potter, you are cordially invited to a luncheon on June 18th at the Malfoy manor in Wiltshire, England. Mr. Potter, while we do not have the same history as my family and the Weasleys, we have still had our disagreements these past few years. I would like to see us rectify that and would like to offer our family and any assistance you might need in order to see your extracurricular and family related studies completed before your age of maturity is reached. Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry wasn’t surprised to see the same invitation and olive branch that Ginny had read, but extracurricular studies? What in the world could that be? Surely it wasn’t classes on Maths or Geography Lucius was writing about. Well he could just ask Ron in a minute; Harry turned his attention to the second half of the note.

Harry, I hope you and the Weasleys will come to the luncheon. We really do mean it, and there are things that my parents have hinted at that may give explanation to what happened years ago. As you know, since you saw it that night, my father has a friend that was also affected by that night. There have been a few soirees this summer already where bits of information and old memories have been shared, information my father believes you would be most interested to hear. And while I don’t have any fascinating stories to tell, I would like to see the four of us become friends. Looking forward to hearing from you, Draco Malfoy.

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. If he was reading this correctly than Draco was saying that not only did he truly want to build a friendship with the entire golden trio, but Voldemort was having memories that he would want to know. It didn’t completely make Harry want to go to the manor now, where was Voldemort meeting with people and how safe would they be? But Harry couldn’t deny the sense of safety he had felt around the Malfoys a week ago, and the surety that he could feel in his gut that they would be fine. Looking up Harry saw the entire family was looking at him now, waiting for him to say something.

“uh, it’s the same sort of thing. Invitation to the manor, says they want to make amends, but it also says that they may have information from a ‘friend’ that I would want to know. I think we ought to go.” As soon as Harry said that two little cards floated out from the envelopes and hovered in front of Harry and Ginny. They were response cards with blanks next to the number of attendees. Harry and Ginny both looked at the Weasley parents.

“Well Mum, Dad, what do you think? Should we give it a go?” Ginny looked nervous enough to be sick, but Harry could see the hint of her fighting spirit holding it back.

“Now then, we don’t expect all of you to agree with this or want to go, but your mother and I believe we should give the Malfoys a chance.” Arthur and Molly nodded. The Weasley family looked about and came to a surprisingly silent decision. Harry looked down as his and Ginny’s response cards began to glow. A single 1 was written on Harry’s card, and Ginny turned her card about to show a count of 6. Bill would be back at work by then, but the rest of the family had made up their minds to go. Harry looked back as the smaller card jerked itself out of his hand and went with the card Ginny had been holding to wrap tightly around the owls leg, after which the owl quickly took flight out the window with hardly a hoot.

“I should come home more often; it has certainly gotten much more exciting!” Bill clapped his hands together as he stood up. “Well Harry, make sure you show up for breakfast tomorrow. The medi-witch should be here at 10 and I expect it will be a tiring experience for you.” Clapping Harry on the shoulder Bill turned and dashed up the stairs. The rest of the family sat there a bit bemused until they heard shouting from upstairs; apparently Bill had rushed off to tell Percy who was squired away upstairs as soon as any meal was over. The rest of the family decided they were better off ignoring the boys; they were old enough to control their squabbles.

Harry turned to Ron and was surprised to see the red head pulling out a scroll and quill.

“What? ‘Mione is never going to believe this!” Ron began to furiously scribble on the scroll, no doubt intending to send it off with Errol before night had fallen. Harry snorted and relaxed into the couch as lively discussion broke out between Ginny and the twins, content to sit back and watch.

* * *

Harry was tossing and turning in the bed, mewling as strong hands roamed up his sides and pinched and pulled at his hardening nipples. Harry wanted to touch as much as he was being touched but his hands were restrained above him and could do nothing but endure the warm caresses on his skin. He bucked up trying to draw some of that wonderful attention to his hard cock, but it was pointless as the larger form above him shifted up to gently bite his right nipple. Harry gasped and rutted against the air, cock leaking and pulling the damp fabric of his boxers across his skin. A tongue darted out to tease at the pert bud and flick it back and forth while one hand roomed across his chest and the other tugged at his hair.

“Won’t you be a good boy and cum for me Harry?” a silken husky voice asked him. Harry felt tendrils of smooth hair glide up his chest, he tried to turn his head to see who was lavishing such attention on him but a hand brushing over his aching member at last caused him to fling his head back and moan. The touches were so soft and fleeting, a ghost of heat that teased him endlessly. Harry tried to pull his hands free, willing to even just touch himself if these hands wouldn’t stay but a soft chuckle came from the man above him. “Now, Now Harry. Aren’t I enough for you? No? Well then we will just have to find another who can help me satisfy you my little vixen.”

Harry arched into the strong hands that gripped his hips as the mouth turned to his left pec, biting on the flesh around his nipple but not giving it any direct attention. Harry moaned pitifully, he wanted to cum so bad! Thrusting his hips aggressively up Harry bucked, searching for some friction.

Harry suddenly had the air forced out of him as he tumbled out of bed, and found himself achingly hard and tangled in his sheets in the room he shared with Ron. He was mortified as he fumbled out of the sheets and hobbled into the bathroom down the hall, keeping watch out for anyone else who might see the stiffy he was trying to hide. Sighing with relief when no doors opened harry locked the bathroom door and started up the shower. Harry ran his hands through his hair and pulled off the sticky boxers, gasping as the cold air hit his sensitive parts. Testing the water, and casting a quick silencing charm, Harry stepped into the spray and grabbed his cock. Closing his eyes he imagined it was the smooth voiced man pulling and teasing his cock from behind him. The voice telling him to go faster or slower, to run his thumb across the tip of his cock. Harry brought his hand up and tasted the cum he had collected. It was salty and a bit bitter but not horrible. Harry sucked two of his fingers and with his other hand he began pumping and thrusting, using his fingers to muffle his moans. He stuttered as the voice from his dream told him to cum, ropes of white cum spurting out and onto the cold tile, and Harry’s eyes flew open as he saw in his mind’s eye the blond hair of Lucius Malfoy fall across his vision.


	9. What a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming and joining me again! So sorry for the log delay, between holidays and the fear of returning to something rather than procrastinating i was not writing for a bit. I still have work during this pandemic but i'm trying to get myself back into writing during the greater free time i have.
> 
> As always your likes and comments are much appreciated. And to all of you who have left them before i send my love.
> 
> Any thoughts you have or one shots you may be interested in reading i would love to hear!

Harry stayed in the shower a fair bit longer then he needed to. Cleaning up, and off, as well as actually doing what is intended in the shower still hadn’t given him enough time to wrap his head around the wet dream he had. Sure hormones are one thing, and the man had a great ass through at least three layers of cloth, but really that’s who his mind went to? Not even someone in Hogwarts, let alone his own year.

As much as Harry wanted to stare off into space in the steam warmed room he could hear the sounds of other people rising for the day. That was its own sign, if Harry didn’t gather his things and head out he would soon be surrounded by an untold number of Weasley’s all fighting for the shower, toilet and sink. 

Wrapped in a towel Harry grabbed his pajamas and scurried back to his and Ron’s room. As much as he did, and didn’t, want to explore the inner workings of his psyche; the medi-witch would be arriving in just a few hours and he figured it would probably be best if he had a clear mind. Having his latest wet dream played out to everyone in the Burrow was not something he wanted to have happen.

Ron was half out of bed as Harry closed the door, though he wasn’t sure if Ron really had intended to be out of bed. Only his legs were really in the bed, the rest of Ron was drooling onto the floor. Sniggering Harry stepped into a clean pair of boxers and dropped his wet towel onto Ron’s head. For a moment there weren’t even snores emanating from the blanket and towel covered lump, then a series of annoyed groans and two thumps as Ron woke up and the rest of his body joined him on the floor.

“Christ Harry, what you have to do that for? I totally could have gotten away without showering for at least two more days,”

“Only in your dreams Ron!” Harry laughed 

“Oy! I so to could have. Besides, now I have to or Mum and Da might get the wrong idea.” Ron said with as much dignity as anyone wearing a Chuddly Cannons shirt that was eight years old and two sizes too small.

Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes, leaving Ron to fumble his way off the floor and out to join the fray to use the bathroom all the kids shared.

Bill found Harry pacing around the edge of the garden shortly before ten. Breakfast had been its usual boisterous affair but as time had gone by a pit had grown in Harry’s stomach and he had fled to the quiet of the garden before the witch would arrive.

“How you doin Harry?” The older alpha settled himself down onto the grass in front of the path Harry was slowly but surely wearing into the ground.  
Harry tried to stop pacing, but gave in after just a few seconds. Walking had always been something he could do that no one ever minded. He could walk on Privet Drive or the hallways of Hogwarts anytime he needed solitude or to really think. Even with the impending actions of the day, looking into the supposed cure that was placed upon him, Harry still couldn’t get the dream out of his mind. He realized it had been a few minutes since Bill had asked him his question and he still hadn’t responded.

With an aggravated sigh Harry plopped onto the ground opposite Bill. “Have you ever had, you know, feelings… for someone that don’t make sense?”  
With a roughish grin Bill placed his head in his hand “So it’s finally happened, our dear little Harry is finally growing up.”

“Oh stuff it!” Harry threw a clump of grass at him.

Bill laughed, throwing up his hands in surrender. “Alright alright, I’ll play nice honest!” He brushed the grass off his shirt. “Well I assume you already know the gist that little boys and girls, at least most, grow up to develop feelings for other boys and girls.. and these feelings can lead to your body having reactions.”  
Harry fell back onto the ground with a groan and covering his face with his hands, “Yes good lord Bill I’m not six.”

“Well then what is it about these feelings that don’t make sense Harry?”

Uncovering his face Harry dredged up some of the Gryffindor courage. “Suppose I didn’t like girls, but I liked boys.” Harrys face was giving Bills hair a run for its money. “and suppose the boys were a bit older, does that make me a freak?”

Bill gave Harry a sympathetic smile, “Harry it is perfectly alright and natural to like boys. Who you love is who you love. And as long as everyone is of legal consenting age I don’t see why age should matter. But if you’re talking about the twins so help me they will not be alone with you again.”  
Harry was looking up and smiling by that point, but he kicked up quite the fuss at the idea of it being the twins he was pining over. “Merlin no!” he said laughing, “It’s nobody in the family, it’s just they always made me feel like such a freak for having magic. And I just know they would see me as a freak for liking boys too.”  
Harry didn’t have to say it but Bill knew just who “they” were, the Dursleys. “Harry, I know you don’t always like to talk about it, but those bastards are wrong about so many things. There is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with you and you are not a freak. You are one hell of a lucky bastard if anything!” Bill laughed and stood up.

“You know, when I was younger I used to go out into those fields, the ones with the tall grass. I would sit there and let the wind blow them around me and I would close my eyes and listen. Merlin never struck me down; no trolls came up from the earth to beat me up. Every time I did something foolish or outright stupid I would go there and I would realize, all will come to pass. I may not be everyone’s favorite person, or have all the answers, or love the right person. But I can sit there in a field of grass and bend with the wind. I guess what I’m trying to say is that as long as you are doing good out into the world you will grow with the grass.” Bill ran his hand through his hair staring off into the distance.

Harry sat there staring off with him and they stayed that way till Molly called them back into the burrow; the medi-witch had arrived.

Harry was sat in the parlor with Ron sitting a few feet down the couch. Bill stood a bit behind the couch, something to do with curses trying to “run off” or some such. Sitting on a wooden chair from the kitchen in front of Harry was a witch somewhere in her late 50’s if Harry was any guess of age. She was a short woman, nearly a foot shorter than Bill, with greying brown hair swept up into a low bun. Her flowing robes were a soft green like fresh grass and covered her nearly head to toe, just the slightest bit of neck and her hands were exposed. Harry figured if she regularly dealt with medical problems it might make sense to keep as much of yourself covered as possible.

She had introduced herself just as Mildred and after a short introduction sent all of the other Weasley’s out of the room and began doing what she described as “basic safety spell work.” Looking up from whatever spell work shoe could see Mildred gave Harry a soft smile.

“Alright now Harry, what we are looking to do today is to see if there is any residual of a curse having been placed upon you. We will also look to see if there are any curses or malignancy’s remaining that haven’t been disturbed.” She held out her hand and with a slow series of swishes cast a pale blue web that lifted up and waited over Harrys head.

“Now Harry in a moment I will lower this onto your head. The earlier spell work I laid down will help me and Mr. Weasley, the curse-breaking one, see the magic structure in you. Now there are a number of complexities to this, but the simple version is that we shall be combing through to find any such issues. Normally this will just result in a soft tingling, but any spell work laid against you will feel a bit more..prickly. I don’t want to give you any reason for concern, but if you feel anything that is painful please reach out to Mr. Weasley, the younger, so he may get our attention. Now are you ready?”  
She leveled him with a calm gaze. Harry nodded, afraid that if he spoke it would come out a squeak. With that she gave a nod to Bill behind him and lowered the spell work on to him.


End file.
